Field
The disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for controlling or monitoring retrievers for human-propelled, wheeled carts including, but not limited to shopping carts.
Description of Related Art
Many establishments use or provide human-propelled, wheeled carts. For example, retail stores often provide shopping carts to customers for their shopping convenience. Customers typically leave shopping carts in the parking lot of the store after the customers have finished shopping. Cart retrieval units (sometimes also referred to as cart retrievers) are motorized vehicles adapted to collect one or more carts and return them to a collection or storage area.